


The Sacrifice

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Obito is very thirsty for Kakashi's blood, Oneshot, Top Uchiha Obito, Vampire!Obito, priest!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: The memories hurt. Kakashi tried not to think back to his childhood, to losing Obito, trying to look for him in the caves after dark…“You are so unique…” The vampire only laughed, not caring about how the priest felt. He tugged on his collar to touch the skin on his neck. “So much more pure than anyone else I’ve had here. I’ll enjoy drinking your blood so much…”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a very nice piece of fanart that totally did not start all of it.](https://twitter.com/aha10201/status/1261326992533630978?s=20)
> 
> -
> 
> [The fic got translated into Spanish on Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250846935-the-sacrifice-obkk)

The dull headache at the back of his head was the first sensation Kakashi came to. He groaned, keeping his eyes closed as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. He had expected the confrontation with the vampires to go wrong but not as bad as to be backstabbed by his allies. 

He tried moving his limbs at first, feeling cold and rather uncomfortable stone underneath but soon realised both his wrists and ankles were tightly tied with a rope. That was when he finally opened his eyes, slowly realising the situation he’d found himself in. 

Kakashi stared at high, decorative although unkempt ceiling, reminding him of the church he’d grown up in. Perhaps it was an abandoned temple, overtaken by the creatures of the night. Vampires were known for taking what wasn’t theirs as their hideouts, driving people away. The silver-haired man craned his neck as much as he could to take in his surroundings. 

The room looked like a chapel, though most of the windows were smashed and he couldn’t spot any symbols or items indicating it was ever a holy place. The Moon shined through the stained glass and gaps in-between, the only source of light in the chamber. It was still the middle of the night, then, as Kakashi didn’t see any hints of sunrise in the cool hue of the moonlight. 

He wanted to take a look at his own body, hoping to find a way out of the predicament but as he looked at the ropes that almost cut off the circulation in his feet, he heard a scrape of a chair against the tiled floor. 

“Finally awake, are we?” 

Kakashi immediately recognised that low, sweet voice pretending to be friendly. So he truly had been sold out by others. He laid his head back on the stone and took a deep breath. The last thing he’d do in front of a vampire would be getting nervous. He was doing it all for the village. For the kids at the orphanage. 

The other man got up and his slow steps echoed against the walls. He circled the altar Kakashi was tied to once before coming close enough for the young priest to see him. He still wore a mask covering almost his entire face, save for one red eye glowing underneath. 

“They didn’t lie about you, did they? You don’t look scared at all.”

“I’m not going to be scared of you, foul creature.” Kakashi tried not to speak with hatred in his voice but as he recalled the entire… exchange, he felt frustrated.

“You’re definitely different than the rest,” the vampire continued, putting one hand on the altar as he leaned to hover over Kakashi. “You even had a dagger on you, ready to fight when you were outnumbered…”

“Just because I’m a priest doesn’t mean I can’t carry something to protect people with against monsters like you.”

His comment was met with a chuckle. “You’re amusing. Everyone turned their backs on you and you still talk like you can get out of this.”

“If this is how I’m going to end, then I don’t see any reason to act any different.”

“Oh, no, no…” Kakashi could almost hear the grin the other was wearing under the mask. “You’re not going to die… yet. I’ll have my fun with you first.”

The priest closed his eyes, suppressing the urge to shudder under the vampire’s piercing gaze. He was looking at him like Kakashi was a piece of meat to be devoured. In a way, it was true. Kakashi was now his prey, tied up with no chance of escaping. Any predator would want to play with their victim before tearing into their flesh. 

“But before that,” the vampire suddenly took a step back, keeping his hands to himself, “I’d love to talk to you for a while.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“I haven’t asked my questions yet,” there was a hint of impatience in his voice. “Tell me, why are you so determined to protect those children? We’ve had a perfectly reasonable agreement before you came around and demanded the vampires to leave them alone altogether.”

“Because they’re just children. They should be allowed to play whenever they want. If they think the night is beautiful, why should I force them to stay inside?”

“They need to follow the rules. Anyone’s fair game once the night falls.” The vampire was pacing around again, although never taking his eyes off Kakashi. “If they can’t do that, they deserve what’s coming for them.”

The priest ground his teeth, trying to control his emotions. He knew he’d already failed to keep his expressions neutral. The monster watching him knew what would hurt him. 

“Children can’t protect themselves. They’re just weak and easy prey to you… You would never understand what it means to lose someone important.”

“Hmm? Oh, do tell just what kind of a story is hiding behind that… I can tell you have some very strong feelings about it.”

The vampire was right. Kakashi did have strong feelings about wanting to protect the children from the orphanage. After all, he’d grown up in one after losing both of his parents. He’d met a good friend there and had so much fun together with him… Until they had broken the village rules. And had been ambushed by a blood-drinking creature. 

“... I can never forgive myself for what happened that night. My friend sacrificed himself to save me from a monster like you, just because we chased a fox into the woods after midnight. I don’t want that tragedy to repeat.”

“Wouldn’t have happened if you’d followed the rules, no?” 

“We were just children! Innocent kids playing in the dark! Was that a reason to take someone’s life?!” Kakashi couldn’t keep his composure. It couldn’t get worse for him, anyway. With no one but just the two of them, he didn’t care if he got a bit emotional in front of his enemy. 

For a while, the vampire was silent. He stood right behind the altar, so Kakashi couldn’t see him anymore. When he spoke up, his voice sounded colder than before.

“If it were me, I’d have killed you both. I wonder just how you managed to escape…” He put his hands right next to the priest’s head, leaning in to look him in the eyes again. “Maybe you just pushed your dear friend into the monster’s arms just so you could cowardly run away?”

Kakashi momentarily forgot about the ropes tying him down, wanting to hit the vampire, to just rip off that mask he was hiding behind and punch his face so he’d stop smirking. The priest tugged on the restraints, wishing he’d have more strength just to make the other shut up. 

“You have no idea what I went through! How dare you speak like you know anything!” He was shouting now, his voice bouncing off the walls and disappearing into the woods surrounding the building. “You heartless monster! The anguish I felt just trying to get him back, to get his body back…” 

His voice died out, words getting strangled at the back of his throat. The memories hurt. Kakashi tried not to think back to his childhood, to losing Obito, trying to look for him in the caves after dark… 

“You are so unique…” The vampire only laughed, not caring about how the priest felt. He tugged on his collar to touch the skin on his neck. “So much more pure than anyone else I’ve had here. I’ll enjoy drinking your blood so much…”

Kakashi stared at him as he watched the other lift the mask only slightly to reveal a mouth grinning with sharp teeth, the fangs poking out more than the rest. The right half of his face was covered with scars but the priest couldn’t see too much of it as the vampire bit into his shoulder. 

The silver-haired man hissed as the sharp pain radiated to his neck and arm, but soon the stinging subdued, something numbing the area around the bite. His vision blurred and Kakashi had to close his eyes, his mind spinning. It was nauseating after a moment and he didn’t even feel as the vampire drink his blood, sucking on the bite. He wanted to say something but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he could just make a questioning sound. 

“Are you scared already? Soon I won’t have to tie you up for this, you’ll be willingly giving yourself to me…” The bloodied mouth moved against his skin as the vampire whispered with glee in his voice. “I’m going to keep you as my pet, to drink your blood whenever I want.”

The loss of control was something that could scare others, but not Kakashi. He knew he technically had given his own body up for this. But he still didn’t know whether the monster would keep his end of the deal. He wanted to ask but whatever that bite did to him made it impossible to say a single coherent word. The vampire seemed to know what was on his mind, though.

“You’re never going to see those kids you wanted to protect so badly again. But don’t worry, as long as I have you, I’ll be satisfied… They’ll be safe if you don’t try anything funny. Because I don’t plan on killing you any time soon.”

As he said that, Kakashi felt the ropes on his left wrist disappear, cut with a knife. Before he could focus enough to control the muscles in his arm, the vampire took his hand into his own and raised the entire arm until the priest’s sleeve slid down. He nuzzled his half-exposed cheek into the pale skin, smearing some of Kakashi’s blood left on his face. 

The priest watched as the monster dragged his tongue across his forearm, sometimes pressing down harder to feel the veins hidden under the skin. His breath tickled wherever the trace of the other’s red-tainted saliva left. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the vampire muttered, smiling triumphantly he’d managed to get himself such rare prize. “I’ll take very good care of you…”

He finally bit down into the wrist, right where the ropes left their marks. Kakashi shut his eyes, grunting with pain. But it didn’t even hurt as much as he’d expected, once more feeling just numb and losing control in that part of his body. When he opened his eyes, he managed to get a glimpse of the hungry gaze staring him down from beneath the mask. 

If only he could think more clearly, he felt as though that face was familiar. Too familiar for his liking. But he couldn’t ask anything, couldn’t go through his memories. Right now he was nothing more than a docile prey at the mercy of a bloodthirsty monster. He didn’t even feel how hard the vampire was gripping his arm, to make more blood seep out. 

As the vampire was enjoying his drink, muttering how sweet Kakashi’s blood was, the priest felt his mind go hazy. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and when he closed them for good, everything cut out.

* * *

The vampire kept his promises. All of them. Almost every day he’d leave a new bite mark somewhere on Kakashi’s body - usually his arms, neck or shoulders and occasionally on his back - and make sure the other blood-drinking monsters stayed away from the children living in the village. He was the boss there, and if any other vampire wouldn’t listen to his orders, they were punished severely. The priest didn’t even bother to ask what happened to them. Half of the time he spent on just recovering from the bites, trying to fight the haziness of his mind. 

He was kept not as much a prisoner as a pet. A thick, steel collar was wrapped around his neck most of the time, the vampire only occasionally taking it off if he pleased. Kakashi could live with that. He was doing it for the safety of the kids. Even as his arms were littered with punctures left with sharp fangs. But it was something else the monster enjoyed doing to him that the priest could barely stand. 

It was almost always the same scenario now. The vampire would wrap his arms around Kakashi’s chest, whispering how he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into his fair skin and how he was going to make the priest feel good while he’s at it. Then, as he’d bite down, one of his hands would sneak under Kakashi’s robes and either rub or pinch his nipples, or, if the vampire wanted to get a reaction out of the other, he’d slowly fondle Kakashi’s crotch, palming his member through the fabric. 

Kakashi had tried getting away from him a few times but the vampire would always use the same set of arguments.

“If you want the children at the village to stay safe, stop trying to resist me. You belong to me now, and you’d enjoy it too if only you let yourself.”

The priest had to give in, focusing on why he was doing it in the first place. But he knew he wouldn’t give his captor the satisfaction of hearing him moan. Kakashi would bite down on his bottom lip, almost making himself bleed just to swallow any sounds of pleasure he’d make. In the end, the vampire would just drink enough blood to satiate his thirst and let him go. 

Although, it raised another problem. A problem that Kakashi was always left to deal with all by himself, even if the monster offered help sometimes. And as he laid on a bed, the silver-haired man was pressing a pillow against his crotch to not even look at the issue.

His neck pulsated, the numbness from the bite he’d received just minutes ago slowly receding. Just like usual, the vampire got what he wanted and left Kakashi with a painful boner straining his underwear, visible even through his robes. He tried his best to calm down with deep breaths alone because his face was still red from all the fondling. 

Kakashi refused to ever touch himself. Even kept as the vampire’s pet, he wouldn’t give up on the principles he’d been following his entire life. But as time went on, he could stay determined for only so long. Hiding his erection under a pillow was a bad idea, too. Even the slightest of friction sent sparks through his body and he longed for a release just once, continuously fighting himself mentally. 

Perhaps it was due to the bites covering half of his body, or whatever substance injected with each bite that made him feel light-headed, but the priest found himself slowly leaning towards just jerking himself off this once. He doubted he’d ever come back to the village to serve in the church again. The vampire was pretty set on keeping his promises. Kakashi had no chance of running away, either, with a chain attached to the collar, keeping him restrained in the room. 

The silver-haired man lifted the pillow, tossing it aside and sat up, looking at the tent formed under his robes. His fingers first went towards his neck, absent-mindedly rubbing the fresh bite. 

“Does it feel good? Don’t you want more of it?” The vampire had whispered into his ear as he’d licked the blood seeping out. “Someday you’ll stop keeping your sweet voice in for me…”

Kakashi frowned, only thinking about how that would never happen. He wasn’t sure if his body was even still considered as pure if the vampire kept feeding on him daily. If his mind was allowing such doubts, then perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to get rid of the still pretty much hard boner in the way probably most people did. It wasn’t going to just go away if Kakashi kept thinking about how he got it in the first place. 

The silver-haired man lifted the robes to reveal his underwear. He gulped as he thought whether to take the quick or slow route. All he wanted to do was to keep quiet, not wanting any more attention from the vampire for the day. He slid down his underwear and sighed with relief as his dick could finally be free from the confinements of the clothing.

Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed loudly as he wrapped his fingers one by one around his length. He’d never done it before, there was no way for him to predict how it would even feel like. His member throbbed with a need that soon filled his entire body as he tightened his grip slightly. 

Up till this point, he’d always been just teased, the vampire never actually touched him like that. Kakashi still had his doubts about it, as he himself would be the first one to purposefully touch himself until he’d get the release. But he felt committed now and he finally started moving his hand up and down the shaft. 

As someone so inexperienced, continuously only left sexually frustrated and waiting until his dick would soften on its own without assistance, Kakashi now felt the type of pleasure he’d never even imagined. He gasped whenever he’d rub his thumb against the slit, threw his head back as he’d give the base of his cock a squeeze. He could feel the orgasm building up fairly quickly and soon he lost the control over the pace he’d meant to keep up. 

He felt as his cheeks flushed with blood once more, deepening the blush. Too lost in the newfound sensations he missed the sound of the door opening, as well as the almost silent footsteps of the intruder. Kakashi almost screamed as a hand suddenly gripped his thigh and someone nearly jumped onto the bed to tower over him.

“Well, well, well, someone’s having fun with himself after all?” 

The priest was so occupied with his erection up till that point that he didn’t even know what to do. He wanted to kick the other off him but the vampire was faster, spreading his legs and fully exposing his hard dick. 

“G-get off me!” He shoved the other with one hand but couldn’t do much as the vampire already straddled him. 

“I told you, you could’ve asked me for help…” Although his face was still hidden behind a mask, Kakashi could tell by the single visible eye and the tone of his voice that he had to be enjoying this. 

“N-no, I, I…” He wanted to come up with some sort of excuse but his mind was drawing a blank. There was no good explanation for this. He’d given into simple physical desire, something the vampire was surely looking forward to.

“We both know you want this,  _ Kakashi… _ ” The monster leaned in, his face mere inches away from the priest’s. “You’re just too stubborn, too ashamed to ask to be fucked.”

“W-wait, how do you-” It was hard for him to breathe in this situation. “I-I don’t remember telling you my name!” 

“I thought it’d be obvious by now,” the vampire laughed and reached for his face, slowly tilting the mask upwards. “I hope you still recognise an old friend.”

Kakashi could finally see his entire face. The right half of it creased with all the scars surrounding the red eye while the left one was closed. With his mind now clear of any fogginess, the priest could tell just why it had always looked so similar. Tears now stung in his eyes as he realised how he’d been living a lie the entire time.

“N-no… It can’t be…” He muttered, taking in every detail from the other’s face. It had been years since he last saw it, unmarred of any scars, with both eyes shining brightly with a much calmer colour. Now the gaze that met his own was hungry, demanding, feral. 

“I just knew I had to make you mine, and mine alone, Kakashi. I wouldn’t let anyone else have you…” The vampire kept grinning, even licking his teeth to show off how real his possessive desires were. “You understand now why, don’t you?”

“Obito… B-but you… I saw you-” 

“Hush, we can talk about all of it later. You still have a problem we need to take care of, right?” As he said so, Obito’s hand that had been resting on Kakashi’s thigh the entire time now slid closer towards the cock that dripped with precum.

The silver-haired man just whimpered as Obito’s fingers brushed against his on his member. He couldn’t tell what he wanted anymore. Just trying to wrap his head around this reveal was confusing and if he’d already been emotionally vulnerable before, now it was impossible to control his feelings. 

“I hoped you’d give up on trying to stay such a good boy much earlier, every day I waited and waited for you to ask me to fuck you…” The vampire chuckled, watching Kakashi’s reactions to having his dick touched. “They must’ve taught you well at the church.”

“O-Obito, please, don’t-” The priest couldn’t even finish his thought, a gasp interrupting him as the other’s cold fingers rubbed over his tip. 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t lying when I said I’d make you feel good… I definitely have more experience than you do.”

After he said that, Obito pressed his lips against Kakashi’s, gently kissing him. After a few soft kisses, he nibbled on the other’s bottom lip. With each graze of the sharp fangs over his skin, Kakashi trembled just slightly, unable to foresee when the next bite would come. He still had one hand on Obito’s shoulder, though he stopped trying to push him away. He couldn’t find it in him to resist it, though he didn’t want the desire to kiss back take over yet. 

The vampire’s fingers left the priest’s dripping cock for a while and ghosted over Kakashi’s side before stopping at the spot where his nipples were. Obito swiftly pinched one, taking it between two of his fingers. Kakashi gasped and opened his mouth wide enough for the vampire to slip his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue over Kakashi’s teeth and playfully teased the other’s own tongue, waiting for more engagement. 

“Come on, does the church really forbid you from kissing back?” His lips moved against Kakashi’s as he muttered the question. Obito was amused if anything with how Kakashi both wanted it but still tried not to break the silly rules of his profession. “I’m not asking you to ride my cock, I’ll do the fucking, don’t worry. It’s just a kiss.”

The silver-haired man sobbed as he heard the mention of more sexual activities. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted it but looking into Obito’s open eye, as red and wild it was, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact it was his long lost childhood friend, someone he’d always trusted with everything. 

Kakashi’s breath was shaky as he moved his tongue against Obito’s, not sure what the other even expected him to do. But the vampire made a sound of approval, his lips quirking slightly. As their tongues mixed and the kiss became sloppier, Obito craned his neck to the side to sink one fang into Kakashi’s muscle. The priest whined as the other now lapped up his blood from inside of his mouth. He felt the metallic taste but Obito would lick every single drop from the new bite. 

To take Kakashi’s mind off the fresh wound, Obito slid his hand under the priest’s robe and gave his nipples proper attention now, instead of pinching them occasionally for a surprise. He pressed one finger against the nub and when he got a satisfactory noise from Kakashi, gently rubbed against it as it hardened under his touch.

The priest finally gave in as Obito broke the kiss, and saw how red the vampire’s lips were from his blood. Obito slowly licked it off, his mouth splitting into an even wider smile as his tongue moved over his lips. 

“Obito… I-I need you…”

“Aren’t you worried about your virginity anymore?” He teased Kakashi, his other hand caressing the priest’s thigh, moving as close to his dick as possible without touching it. 

“Y-you’re going to do it anyway, right?” Kakashi moaned quietly when Obito’s fingers brushed barely against his hard member. “You just wanted me to say it.”

“What a clever boy you are,” the vampire hummed and pushed the priest’s legs widely apart. “I wanted you to admit you want it too.”

Kakashi didn’t even know where Obito got it from but just a moment later he saw him open a small bottle and pour the contents on his fingers. The vampire just flashed him a wide grin before pressing one digit against Kakashi’s hole. 

“W-wait-!” The priest yelped at the cold touch, looking at Obito with fearful eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Kakashi,” Obito muttered, at first only circling the hole and spreading the lubricant around. “I know what I’m doing. As much as I’d love to make you scream, I’d rather prepare you well.”

The silver-haired man whimpered, feeling the blush return to his cheeks. He barely knew how sex between a man and a woman worked, let alone between two men… When Obito pushed one finger inside, he arched his back with a gasp, his nails now digging into the fabric of the other’s shirt.

“You can tell me at any time if it hurts,” Obito added, his gaze focused on Kakashi’s expression. When his finger was in up to the knuckle, he slowly moved it in and out to give the other time to get used to it.

The priest kept his eyes closed, tightening his grip on Obito’s shoulders. He couldn’t tell if he felt uncomfortable or needy, almost wanting to beg the vampire to go back to touching his cock. But the promises of good time kept him anticipating whatever the other wanted to do.

Obito occasionally mused over Kakashi’s reactions, watching how his lips quivered as he crooked the finger inside of him. Once he was satisfied with the first step, he pushed the second finger in. This time he gave the priest more time to just get used to the stretch, without moving. Kakashi made more sounds giving away his arousal, now mewling as Obito’s fingers could now graze his sensitive spots. 

“W-what was t-that…?!” Kakashi’s eyes went wide open as the vampire managed to graze against his prostate and a louder moan escaped his throat. 

“Found your sweet spot,” Obito sing-sang and aimed for that particular angle with each thrust of his fingers now. He kept smiling with satisfaction as Kakashi threw his head back, pressing it against the mattress to lose himself in the new feeling. 

The vampire wanted to laugh at how wrecked the priest already looked by the time he put three digits in. He now focused more on stretching his hole further, to make sure the muscles would be loose enough for his cock. 

“If you’re singing so much for me already, I can’t wait to hear what you’ve got for me once I enter you.” The tone of his voice was gradually dropping, the arousal building up within him as well. He found the sight of Kakashi irresistible anymore. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I d-don’t know,” the silver-haired man whined, still looking at him with slight worry in his gaze.

Obito lifted one of Kakashi’s legs in the air to hook it over his shoulder. His own dick was half-hard from just watching. He took it out of his pants and gave his member a few tugs, sending the priest a wry smile. 

“I’ll try to go slowly on you but I can’t make any promises if you keep moaning so sweetly.” He barked out a laugh as he positioned himself, the tip of his dick pressing against Kakashi’s slick hole. 

The other could only watch for so long before Obito pushed his cock into him in almost one go. Kakashi gasped, his vision blurring as he tried to get used to the completely new kind of a stretch. He had to control his breathing, the gasps not giving him enough air. He was thankful the vampire was giving him as much time as he needed, Obito only nuzzling his cheek against Kakashi’s thigh. 

“Y-you can move now,” the priest half-whined, biting down on his bottom lip to get ready for what was coming. 

Obito planted a soft kiss on the light skin of Kakashi’s leg and fixed his grip on it, the second hand resting against the other thigh. He slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip in before jerking his hips forward, aiming to hit Kakashi’s prostate with his cock now. 

The silver-haired man moaned with each thrust, the feelings of stinging, aching and something else he still couldn’t describe all mixing into the kind of pleasure he’d never imagined. He was holding onto Obito’s shoulder like they were a lifeline, afraid of letting go. When the vampire leaned forward, he wrapped his arms over his neck and sobbed as he was fucked at a gradually speeding up pace. 

“O-oh god, y-yes, please--” The words that left his mouth were barely understandable, mixing in with all the mewls and gasps. 

“Leave your silly god out of this, moan  _ my _ name.” Obito meant it as a joke but slowly losing himself to primal desires he let out a demanding growl. He loved all the reactions he was getting from Kakashi, all the sounds and expressions. “You’re mine and mine alone, Kakashi.”

“Yes, Obito,  _ nngh _ …” The priest didn’t even bother that he was drooling, the entire experience of getting fucked out of his mind for the first time taking over him. Tears stung in his eyes with each thrust, each time Obito’s dick nailed his prostate perfectly. 

With how much his cock was aching for touch before, it didn’t take Kakashi long to reach his climax. He cried out Obito’s name as his dick shot out ropes of cum, painting his stomach white. But the vampire wasn’t stopping his thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. Kakashi sobbed, the abuse on his prostate too much for his now oversensitive body.

Obito came soon after, finishing inside of Kakashi with a groan. He hung his head low, trying to regain some composure after such a rough pace. When he pulled out, he earned a whimper from the other, the priest still holding onto his neck. The vampire gently took Kakashi’s leg off his shoulder and met his lips with his own. 

This time the kiss was delicate and without teeth or skin pulling. Obito softly pecked Kakashi’s lips, occasionally using his tongue. The priest returned the kiss, moaning quietly into it.

“Did it feel good?” Obito asked in a hushed whisper between the kisses.

“Yes, it was amazing.” Kakashi didn’t think any more of his previous prejudice. Obito may have been a vampire but he was still keeping his promises and not violating his trust.

“We’ll definitely do it again, then.” Obito’s smile now looked soft, the hungry gaze gone from his eye and exchanged for a more loving expression. “My Kakashi.”

“I’m really going to stay here forever, aren’t I?” The priest sighed quietly, though he was smiling as well.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my end of the deal. The kids in the village will be safe. I just want you.”

Obito laid down on the bed right beside Kakashi, embracing the other and kissing his neck littered with bite marks. The priest felt the kind of happiness he hadn’t experienced in years, finally able to touch his friend after so long.

“And I’ll never lose you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm, vampires are hot, amrite? I promise I won't get distracted anymore and finally post that second chapter of Detective Hatake Sex Tape next, I swear!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Drop by to say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obkkfkr) (I occasionally talk about my fics and ideas)


End file.
